Attrape-Warg
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Règles du jeu attrape-Warg: le Warg doit compter jusqu'à vingt et poursuivre sa proie. Une fois attrapée, les rôles sont inversés. Mais que doit faire le Warg devant deux proies?
1. Acte 1

Bonjour :)

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Cette fois pas de drame, mais un instant de la vie de nos Nains aux Montagnes Bleues quand Fili, Kili et Ori étaient jeunes. Pour moi, Kili est le plus jeune des trois. Au début, je ne voulais pas me concentrer sur le jeu de Kili et Fili mais ça s'est finalement fait comme ça.

Cette fic est mise en complète mais il se peut que je fasse une suite. Edit: c'est en fait le cas. x)

Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

_Attrape-warg: Acte 1_

Les Montagnes Bleues étaient paisibles dans cette fin d'après-midi. Les Nains vaquaient à leurs affaires, appréciant ce calme et cette paix. Toutefois, cette harmonie fut bientôt rompue.

-FILIIII ! J't'aiii !

Après son cri phénoménal, le jeune prince aux cheveux noirs partit en courant loin de son frère, blond comme le blé, en hurlant parmi ses rires :

-C'toi l'warg !

Et il partit comme un cheval en furie dans un sens, piquant bientôt comme l'aigle sur sa proie d'un autre côté. Son frère resta immobile quelques secondes, à son grand damne vu l'écart que mettait pendant ce temps Kili entre eux mais c'était les règles du jeu. Quand il eut compté jusqu'à vingt, le jeune prince se précipita sur son frère avec un sourire diabolique. Le voyant courir vers lui, Kili étouffa un cri et continua de plus belle ses zigzags, mettant ainsi à mal la poursuite de Fili. Mais l'ainé avait de plus grandes jambes et il parvint à rattraper le plus petit qu'il attrapa par le cou avant d'ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux de sa victime.

-Naaaaaan ! Vais l'dire à Maman !, cria Kili tout en se débattant pour sortir de la poigne de son frère. Ce dernier le lâcha avec un sourire triomphant et pointa un doigt vers lui :

-Maintenant c'est toi le warg. Un warg tout plein de poils qui vont dans tous les sens.

Et le jeune prince partit en courant sous les cris outrés de son frère qui compta à toute vitesse jusqu'à vingt avant de se lancer derrière lui. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour rattraper Fili mais il réussit à fermer ses doigts sur la manche de son frère.

Et il se retrouva par terre, emporté par la force de son ainé.

Kili se mit alors à geindre et à glapir, s'attirant immédiatement le retour de Fili qui avait avancé de quelques pas.

-Kili ?! Tout va bien ?, s'enquit-il en s'agenouillant à côté du bambin qui eut soudain un sourire de warg avant de s'accrocher au cou de son frère et de lui hurler dans les oreilles :

-Gagné ! J't'ai eu !

-Kili !, protesta cependant Fili en essayant de se dégager, J'ai _vraiment_ cru que tu t'étais fait mal !

-Mais tu m'as_ vraiment_ fait tomber, se défendit Kili en ornant ses lèvres de son sourire le plus innocent qui soit. Fili soupira puis dit :

-D'accord tu as gagné.

A ces mots le sourire de Kili devint victorieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Fili reprenne :

-1…2….3….4….5…

-Mais ! J'suis encore là !

-…6…Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour courir ?...7…8….9…

Kili glapit tout en lâchant son frère pour détaler loin de lui. Le décompte se poursuivait dans son dos et au dernier chiffre, le jeune Nain accéléra encore plus son allure. Il l'entendait ! Le warg blond le poursuivant de toute sa vitesse ! Zigzagant en hurlant, il passa en trombe aux côtés de quelques adultes qui rirent de bons cœurs devant ses simagrées. Il tournait souvent la tête en arrière pour voir l'avancée de Fili et regardait peu la route qu'il empruntait, connaissant suffisamment les lieux pour éviter les obstacles. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir les personnes se trouvant en travers de son chemin.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Sa folle course fut soudain arrêtée par quelque chose à la fois dure et molle. Un autre Nain comprit-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son investigation qu'ils partaient tous deux en roulé-boulé, leurs cris étouffés par leur proximité. Kili entendit son frère hurler son nom tandis que défilaient à toute allure le sable et les pierres sur lesquels ils roulaient. Puis ce fut l'impact avec un gros « poum » et un nuage de poussières.

Allongé par terre, la tête vers le sol et les jambes appuyés sur le pilier de bois où ils avaient atterris, Kili fixa le Nain qu'il avait percuté et qui se retrouvait allongé en travers de lui. Le prince fit la moue : il avait donc servit de coussin d'atterrissage. Il pensait reconnaître son « obstacle ».

-C'est Ori !, s'exclama alors Fili qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

Kili rejeta la tête en arrière et offrit à son frère son plus grand sourire percé par une dent manquante avant de lever un pouce victorieux. Le message était assez clair : ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien et c'était super ! Quant à Ori, il se redressa en gémissant avant de sauter sur ses pieds hors du corps de Kili, évitant heureusement de l'écraser, et de devenir rouge pivoine, regardant le sol et non les visages des princes. Il avait l'air indemne lui-aussi.

-Et bien, dit soudain Fili pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ori a attrapé Kili, c'est donc Kili le warg maintenant.

-Quoi ?, s'écrièrent les deux autres enfants, Kili parce qu'il était outré d'une telle affirmation, Ori car il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Certes il voulait jouer avec les deux autres Nains mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils le proposeraient eux-mêmes. Fili lui attrapa alors le bras et le traina derrière lui tout en disant :

-Nous jouons à attrape-warg ! Kili doit compter jusqu'à vingt avant de se mettre à nous poursuivre. Celui qu'il attrape sera le nouveau warg. Interdit d'aller plus loin que les limites de cette place. Allez ! Je vais à droite. Vas à gauche !

Ori acquiesça avant de partir à toute allure dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Fili. Kili, qui avait fini de compter, se précipita sur eux mais pila net à l'endroit où ils se séparèrent. Il ne savait pas lequel il voulait poursuivre. Alors qu'il pestait en tournant en rond, une voix grave lui demanda sur un ton amusé :

-Et bien, Kili, aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ?

-Oncle Thorin !, hurla le petit Nain en sautant au cou de son ainé qui ne le rattrapa que de justesse, étonné de son bond.

-Tu es en forme dis donc, murmura le roi déchu en souriant légèrement. Kili hocha la tête avec vigueur avant de faire la moue. Sa phrase suivante fut tout à fait geignarde :

-J'ai un poblème, oncle Thorin ! Ori m'est tombé d'ssus et Fili a dit que j'étais l'warg, et c'pas juste. Ils se sont séparés et j'sais pas qui courir après.

-Oh…je vois, dit Thorin même s'il était plus probable qu'il soit encore en train de déchiffrer les propos de son neveu. Voyant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Kili tira sur l'une de ses tresses, s'attirant un grognement de douleur et un regard courroucé mais toute l'attention de l'adulte :

-J'fais quoi, oncle Thorin ?

-Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre Fili ?, demanda Thorin après avoir fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes d'une façon tout à fait sérieuse. Mais il lui fut rétorqué avec force :

-Mais c'est la faute d'Ori !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas poursuivre Ori ?, dit Thorin en haussant les épaules mais, encore une fois, Kili le contredit avec un ton d'évidence :

-Mais Fili va s'échapper.

Thorin soupira. Les enfants étaient compliqués. En désespoir de cause, il fournit la troisième solution qui s'offrait à eux :

-Et pourquoi pas les attraper tous les deux ?

-Ohhh !, fit Kili comme s'il avait trouvé une merveilleuse idée, et comment ?

Là, Thorin était assez embêté. Il n'avait pas de plan en tête et Balin l'attendait plus haut dans la montagne. Il allait devoir laisser les enfants et vite.

-Kili, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de…

Mais sa voix mourut quand il vit les yeux de chien battu que lui adressa son neveu. Soupirant, le roi déchu entreprit de trouver un plan, sous le regard admiratif de Kili. Un sourire se fit bientôt jour. Il posa Kili au sol et, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il lui murmura sur le ton conspirateur :

-Alors tu vas poursuivre ton frère et…

-Mais !, le coupa Kili, Et Ori ?

-Laisse-moi finir, marmonna Thorin en lui faisant les gros yeux. Donc, je disais : tu vas poursuivre ton frère et faire en sorte que sa course l'amène dans la trajectoire de celle d'Ori. Et quand ils se percuteront, tu pourras les attraper tous les deux. Tu as compris ?

-Euh…, fit Kili qui ne semblait pas en mener large. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il s'écria : Oui ! ll faut que Fili fait comme moi. J'regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai frappé dans Ori. Mais pourquoi je coure pas derrière Ori ?

-Ton frère est malin, répondit Thorin avec un petit sourire, Il comprendra ton plan.

-Mais il comprend aussi quand je coure après lui, remarqua Kili. Thorin acquiesça avant de se redresser en épousseta les cheveux de son neveu et dire :

-Alors fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Kili se précipita dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin tout en marmonnant, la voix étouffée par les plis de vêtements :

-Merci, oncle Thorin ! Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Kili.

Kili regarda son oncle disparaître dans les niveaux supérieurs avant de tourner son regard vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu une tresse blonde quelques instants plus tôt.

Un regard déterminé.

-J'arrive, Fili ! Gare au warg !, hurla-t-il avant de partir comme une flèche.

Et la place retentit des rires des trois enfants.


	2. Acte 2

Et bien! Je suis productive en ce moment. ^^

Voici le chapitre 2 d'Attrape-Warg. Il est plus concentré sur Ori. Ya aussi la présence de Dori et Nori ainsi que deux Nains OC, Falïn et Tari, dont j'espère que les noms font bien Nains! x)

Comme toujours avec les Nains, un léger risque d'OCC.

* * *

Attrape-Warg: Acte 2

Ori courait de toutes ses forces. Haletant, il tourna au coin d'une boutique et s'arrêta derrière un tonneau, espérant que sa cachette lui permette de souffler un peu. Un regard en arrière lui apprit que Kili ne le pourchassait pas. Cela le surprit. Connaissant le jeune prince, il devait être persuadé que c'était de sa faute s'il était à nouveau le Warg et, soyons francs, Fili était plus rapide et endurant que lui.

Alors pourquoi ne le poursuivait-il pas ?

Le jeune Nain fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'il aurait tout à gagner de trouver la réponse à cette question. Si seulement il pouvait voir ce que faisait Kili !

Posant une main sur le tonneau, Ori leva les yeux vers le toit de la boutique. Il était accessible. Le jeune Nain s'agrippa sur le rebord du tonneau et se hissa tant bien que mal. Une fois que son équilibre fut rétablit, il sauta pour atteindre le toit et y monta après quelques minutes d'effort. C'était légèrement plus haut qu'il ne l'avait cru. Maintenant qu'il était sur son perchoir, Ori laissa couler son regard sur la place. Il repéra bientôt Kili courant derrière Fili.

Ainsi il avait choisi de pourchasser son frère ?

Ori vit alors quelque chose qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Dori se dirigeait vers la boutique. S'il le voyait sur le toit, son grand-frère allait sûrement avoir la peur de sa vie et il lui servirait une réprimande qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. L'enfant descendit en vitesse et retourna se cacher derrière le tonneau. Mais Dori venait du côté où il était à découvert. Ori fit vite le tour de l'objet en bois et se précipita sous l'étal du marchant recouvert d'un large tissu qui tombait jusque sol. Ici, on ne le trouverait pas.

Il entendit des pas et se blottit plus sur le sol. Deux paires de bottes s'arrêtèrent devant l'étal. Aucune n'appartenait à Dori. Ori soupira de soulagement. Puis il s'approcha pour mieux voir les motifs d'une des paires. Il les avait déjà vus. N'étaient-ce pas les bottes que Dori avait offert à Nori la dernière qu'il était venu ?

Le propriétaire des bottes murmura quelque chose à l'autre Nain et le cœur d'Ori explosa de joie. C'était bien Nori ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu !

Avec un cri de pur bonheur, le jeune Nain jaillit d'en dessous l'étal et bondit sur les jambes de son frère. Ils faillirent tomber tous deux car Nori avait reculé de surprise mais l'autre Nain l'aida à se stabiliser. Un bijou tomba de la main de ledit Nain qui afficha un air mi effrayé, mi énervé.

-Tari !, fit la voix grave du marchand. Et Nori. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, chenapans ? Ne serait-ce pas l'un de mes colliers?

-Ah ! Ah ! Maître Falïn !, s'écria Tari en récupérant le collier qu'il tendit au marchand. Je regardais juste mais ya ce petiot qui est apparu d'un coup et Nori allait tomber donc je l'ai retenu…et voilà comment votre bien a fini de mes mains par terre.

-Vraiment ?, grogna le marchand en reprenant son collier d'un geste sec. Nori acquiesça et lui dit :

-Mais oui, voyons ! Regardez : Ori est bien accroché à mes jambes.

Falïn plissa les yeux et tordit son nez. Il n'était pas très convaincu de l'innocence des deux gredins mais la présence du jeune Nain lui parut suffisante pour laisser couler l'affaire. Après tout, rien n'avait été volé.

-Je vous tiens à l'œil, leur gronda-t-il néanmoins. Filez maintenant !

Nori et Tari obtempérèrent et partirent loin de l'étal, Ori sur leurs talons. Il avait complétement oublié le jeu avec Kili et Fili, trop heureux de revoir enfin son frère.

-Merci, Ori, grinça ce dernier dès qu'ils furent loin de Falïn. Ori ne comprit pas. Pas plus quand Tari soupira de déception.

-De quoi, Nori ?, lui demanda-t-il mais son frère ne fit que grogner un son intelligible. Tari se figea d'un coup et murmura à son ami à toute vitesse :

-Hey, Nori. Ya ton autre frère qui débarque. Il fit ensuite demi-tour, tapota l'épaule de Nori et partit en courant. Allez, à plus tard !

-Tari !, l'appela Nori en voulant le suivre mais la main d'Ori sur sa manche le gêna dans son geste. Dori finit par arriver à leur hauteur. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que son plus jeune cadet était avec leur frère mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

-Tu es revenu, lâcha-t-il simplement à l'encontre de Nori qui marmonna un assentiment. Ori leur tira le bras pour avoir leur attention et demanda innocemment :

-Il était parti où, Nori ?

Les deux frères aînés parurent gênés et Nori fit bien comprendre à Dori que c'était à lui de l'expliquer. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Fili déboula d'un coup, se frayant un passage entre les deux Nains adultes, et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il vit Ori sur son chemin. Les deux enfants crièrent en même temps mais n'eurent pas le temps de bouger ou de changer de trajectoire que la vitesse de Fili l'avait déjà amené sur Ori. Avec un dernier cri, ils chutèrent pitoyablement sur le sol.

-Fili ?, commença Dori, se remettant mal de sa surprise, Allez-vous bien tous les deux?

Toutefois, Nori et lui furent une nouvelle fois bousculés quand un boulet de catapulte noir jaillit d'un coup et se jeta sur les deux jeunes Nains à terre, les renvoyant contre le sol.

-Vous'ai !, hurla Kili, assis à califourchon sur son frère, lui-même en travers du corps d'Ori. Le petit Nain sauta sur ses jambes, marchant sans gêne sur ses deux compagnons de jeu, et commença à faire une danse de victoire. Fili se releva en le regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et tendit une main à Ori qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Vous'ai eu !, continuait de crier Kili en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Oncle Thorïn est l'meilleur !

-Oncle Thorïn ?, releva son frère. Kili s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire diabolique. Il ne lui dirait pas la botte secrète que lui avait apprise leur oncle. Cette astuce au jeu attrape-Warg était la sienne !

Les yeux d'Ori s'écarquillèrent, signe qu'il venait de se rappeler le jeu, et il entreprit de l'expliquer à ses aînés qui n'avaient rien suivis de l'affaire. Nori essaya alors de s'éclipser mais Dori le vit et le suivit, laissant les trois enfants à nouveau seuls.

-Qui est le Warg maintenant ?, demanda Ori, Moi ? Ou Fili ?

Kili ouvrit la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer. C'est qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Son oncle ne lui avait pas dit quoi faire après les avoir attrapé !

-Euh…, finit-il par répondre, C'est Fili !

-Pourquoi ?, se récria son frère. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Ori.

-J'tai touché toi !, lui lança son frère, mécontent qu'il discute son choix.

Fili soupira. En effet, le jeu stipulait qu'il fallait toucher l'adversaire pour le transformer en Warg. Et Kili avait tout à fait raison: il l'avait touché lui et non Ori. Donc c'était à lui d'être le Warg. Il se mit alors à compter, affolant les deux autres qui partirent à toute vitesse dans des directions opposés.

Le jeu continuait.

* * *

Alors?^^

Bon, je devais faire encore juste un chapitre dont l'idée m'a été donné par un commentaire de Tinu (Mikipeach) -je vous laisse essayer de deviner quoi x) - mais l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a donné une autre idée. Donc il reste deux chapitres à cette mini-fic.


	3. Acte 3

Voilà le chapitre 3. Cette fois, on est à nouveau centré sur la famille Durin.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Attrape-Warg: Acte 3

Thorïn rangea le dernier objet coupant qui traînait et le dernier papier important oublié sur le bureau. Sa sœur devait venir lui rendre visite avec ses deux garnements de fils. La maison devait être impeccable ou sinon ses neveux allaient réussir à se faire mal ou à casser quelque chose. Et Dis ne lui pardonnerait jamais le premier cas.

Le roi déchu se planta au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, et passa en revue, pour la énième fois, tous les coins de son salon. Il n'y avait pas de braises allumées dans la cheminée. Le coupe-papier était rangé dans le tiroir fermé à double-tour. Il n'y avait aucun obstacle pour entraver la route de deux petits Nains qui couraient dans tous les sens.

En un mot : parfait. Tout était parfait.

Un tambourinement de petits poings sur sa porte lui apprit que ses neveux étaient arrivés. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée et ouvrit la large porte de bois. Deux sourires de Warg lui firent face. Thorïn fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son instinct lui disait-il de prendre garde ? Ses neveux étaient juste heureux.

-Bonjour, Oncle Thorïn, lui dirent-ils en accentuant leurs larges sourires. Thorïn se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Anguille sous roche, il en donnerait sa main au Warg. Mais l'arrivée de sa sœur le sortit de ses pensées et il en oublia ses soupçons. Il la salua avec chaleur puis se retourna vers ses neveux qui lui tiraient la manche.

-Qui a-t-il ?, leur dit-il mais ils refusèrent de répondre, lui faisant signe de se baisser à leur hauteur. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il n'obéissait pas, Thorïn s'agenouilla devant les deux enfants. Kili lui sauta soudain au cou et le roi déchu se vit administrer un bisou bien baveux.

-C'pour l'astuce !, s'écria le petit avant de partir en courant dans le salon où il savait l'attendre un repas digne de régaler son ventre affamé. Thorïn resta un moment immobile, étonné, puis se tourna vers son autre neveu :

-De quoi parle ton frère ?

Mais Fili n'eut qu'un sourire énigmatique et s'en alla rejoindre Kili auquel il chuchota quelque chose qui déclencha des ricanements étouffés.

La petite famille partagea un repas agréable, bien que ponctué par les cris des petits, l'un disant que l'autre avait plus dans son assiette, le second disant qu'il n'aimait pas les légumes, et etcetera etcetera. Thorïn sourit.

Il chérissait ces petits instants de bonheur.

-Mon frère, lui dit soudain Dis d'un air sérieux. J'aurais une requête.

-Quoi donc ?, s'enquit le roi déchu, surpris qu'elle le lui demande sur ce ton. Serais-je quelque chose de difficile à réaliser ?

-Je voudrais que tu gardes Kili et Fili ce soir et toute la journée demain. Je serais occupée. Peux-tu ?

Thorïn ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-S'te plaît, Oncle Thorïn!, gémit Kili.

Avait-il quelque chose de prévu le lendemain ?

-On sera sages !, lui assura Fili.

Non. Il n'avait rien d'urgent. Il pouvait donc garder ses neveux. Surtout qu'avec les yeux de merlans frits qu'ils lui adressaient, il ne voyait guère comment refuser ! Il en oublia complètement l'avertissement instinctif qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Pas plus qu'il ne vit les sourires victorieux des deux frères lorsqu'il dit à Dis qu'il était d'accord pour les garder.

-Je te remercie, mon frère, dit-elle. Aussitôt le repas fini, elle adressa des dernières règles à ses fils avant de partir. Thorïn sourit.

-Bon. Que voulez-vous faire les garçons ?

Ils se regardèrent d'un air taquin et conspirateur que Thorïn ne comprit pas. Encore moins lorsque Kili lui répondit qu'ils voulaient dessiner. _Dessiner_. Oui. Ses deux turbulents neveux voulaient faire une activité aussi sage et tranquille. Ne voulant pas tenter Mahal, Thorïn acquiesça et alla chercher feuilles et plumes.

-Ne mettez pas de l'encre partout, leur ordonna-t-il en posant les encriers de couleur à côté d'eux. Ils lui dédirent un merveilleux sourire angélique avant de se mettre au travail. Il eut bien quelques débordements du côté de Kili et un encrier faillit finir par terre mais, dans l'ensemble, ils furent calmes et ne mirent pas le bazar.

Thorïn s'en rappela pendant quelques secondes : il y avait anguille sous roche.

Mais il oublia tout une nouvelle fois quand ses neveux lui montrèrent leurs dessins, le représentant tous deux d'une façon tout à fait capable de faire fondre le cœur d'un adulte. En voyant l'air content, et pas du tout soupçonneux, de leur oncle, Kili adressa un pouce victorieux à son frère, récoltant par-là de gros yeux.

Mais Thorïn ne vit rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il venait de coucher les enfants et avait ressorti un papier important dont il venait de se rappeler l'existence, Thorïn entendit un drôle de bruit venant des chambres. Il haussa un sourcil. On aurait dit qu'un chat errant était entré et s'amusait à tout faire tomber dans une pièce. Le roi déchu se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la source du bruit. Cela venait de sa propre chambre. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé la moindre fenêtre ouverte.

Il entrouvrit la porte, ne voulant pas laisser la place à l'animal de sortir. Il ne manquerait que qu'il soit obligé de lui courir après dans toute la maison. La pièce était sombre, plongée dans le noir, et Thorïn avait dû mal à y voir même avec la bougie qu'il tenait dans la main. Il s'approcha de sa table de chevet pour y allumer la grande bougie qui s'y trouvait quand il entendit la porte grincer.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Le roi déchu fronça les sourcils. Mais il n'eut que le temps de poser la bougie qu'il portait qu'il sentit deux poids s'accrocher à ses jambes. Il poussa un cri surpris et ne put manquer de s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Ses agresseurs lui sautèrent alors dessus et la voix stridente de son plus jeune neveu retentit dans la pièce :

-L'a eu !

Son frère rit et acquiesça et Thorïn commença à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se rappela tous les sourires et le calme relatif de ses neveux et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Fili et Kili avait prévu leur coup depuis le début.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi attaqué ?

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, y chassant toute source d'amusement. Il le montrerait plus tard. Quand ses neveux se seraient expliqués.

-On jouait à un nouveau attrape-Warg !, lui cria Kili en sautillant sur son ventre, ignorant les grimaces de son oncle ou même son frère qui lui soufflait qu'il aurait dû dire « nouvel » et pas « nouveau ».

-Vraiment ?, dit Thorïn en attrapant son plus jeune neveu par la taille pour l'empêcher de continuer à sauter. Et quelles sont ses règles ?

-L'mêmes, répondit Kili sur le ton de l'évidence. Thorïn soupira et se tourna vers l'aîné qui consentit à expliquer :

-Il faut que la proie ne sache pas qu'elle est chassée.

-Ah ! Voilà la raison de votre comportement d'aujourd'hui !, comprit le roi déchu. Il s'assit avec ses deux neveux sur les genoux. Kili leva la tête vers lui et demanda :

-On est forts, n'hein ?

-Très forts, rit Thorïn. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Kili hocha la tête dans la plus parfaite expression de contentement de soi absolu. Leur oncle leur posa alors une autre question :

-Pourquoi moi ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant avant de dire d'une même voix :

-Parce que, Oncle Thorin, tu n'as pas dit qui serait le Warg !

Et comme Thorïn ne se souvenait plus de l'astuce qu'il avait donné à Kili-chose que les frères avaient bien compris plus tôt- et qu'ils ne voulurent pas lui expliquer ce qu'ils entendaient par-là, il ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Voilà.

Donc le prochain acte sera le dernier. Je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire mais j'ai l'idée donc si je m'y met, il devrait être prêt pour demain ou, au pire, après-demain.


	4. Acte 4

Et bien, voici l'acte 4. C'est plus un délire que les précédents, voire un peu parodique.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

_Acte 4_

Ils étaient tranquillement en train d'écouter le- il faut le dire, beau- discours de Bilbon Sacquet, leur cambrioleur dans l'affaire de récupérer un trésor et leur demeure, quand des hurlements sinistre se firent entendre.

-Après la peste, grogna Thorïn en repensant aux gobelins desquels ils venaient de réchapper et Gandalf, qui suivait la même pensée que le chef Nain, la finit à voix haute :

-Le choléra. Fuyez !

Et c'est ainsi que treize Nains, un Hobbit et un Magicien se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces, zigzaguant entre les pins, sautant au-dessus des rochers, ne remarquant ni la pente qui annonçait une prochaine falaise ni le fait que les Wargs devaient courir bien plus vite qu'ils ne le feraient jamais.

Alors qu'ils couraient pour sauver leur vie, Kili sentit un besoin impérieux de détendre l'atmosphère et un vieux souvenir lui revint en tête. Sûrement car la situation y ressemblait…en beaucoup plus dramatique. Le jeune Nain se rapprocha de son frère et lui lança :

-Hey ! Fili ! Dis, tu crois que s'ils nous attrapent, ils voudront bien respecter les règles et attendre vingt minutes avant de reprendre la chasse ?

-De quoi tu parles ?, grogna Fili dont la fatigue et l'anxiété l'empêchait de saisir le sens des paroles absurdes de son cadet. Encore moins quand ce dernier rajouta :

-Parce que je vois mal un Warg faire la proie alors, pour échanger les rôles, ça ne va pas être facile.

Fili faillit se prendre une racine tant il était plus occupé à dévisager Kili avec de grands yeux qu'à regarder sa route, ce qui était assez dangereux dans leur course.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?, lui redemanda-t-il en rétablissant son équilibre. Kili eut un regard exaspéré et lui dit sur le ton de l'évidence :

-Le jeu !

Le haussement de sourcil de son frère lui indiqua que Fili ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et évita de justesse un pin qui venait d'apparaître sur sa trajectoire. Puis il cria à Fili :

-Attrape-Warg !

-Ah !

La compréhension se fit jour sur le visage de Fili et un sourire légèrement tremblant vint orner ses lèvres. Kili devina que son frère essayait d'éviter de rire. Ce n'était pas très conseillé dans leur situation. Il était sûr que quand ils s'en seraient sortis, car ils étaient certains que cela arriverait, cette histoire leur ferait s'écrouler de rire. C'était tellement saugrenu de faire un rapprochement entre la chasse des Wargs d'Azog et leur jeu d'enfance.

Et Kili ne s'arrêta pas là. Après qu'ils eurent presque envoyé Nori et Gloïn dans le précipice en leur rentrant dedans, les deux Nains plus âgés étant en tête, et qu'ils furent assis sur les branches de l'un des pins, le prince aux cheveux noirs lâcha d'un coup :

-Maintenant, c'est plutôt chat perché.

Fili faillit en tomber de la branche, d'étonnement et de rire, et Bilbon les regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Que racontaient les deux Nains ?

La suite n'arrangea rien.

Quand ils furent obliger de sauter de pin en pin pour éviter de se retrouver dans la gueule des Wargs, les arbres ne supportant pas les assauts des grands loups, Kili jeta à son frère, avec un demi-sourire, mi amusé, mi crispé :

-Je n'aime pas trop l'acro-branche. C'est plus un jeu d'Elfes.

Fili lui renvoya le même air guère rassuré. Ce n'était pas une affaire de Nains que de sauter d'arbre en arbre !

Et quand Gandalf leur donna les pommes de pins enflammés à jeter sur les Wargs, Kili regarda son frère et lui dit, cette fois avec un grand sourire :

-Balle aux prisonniers !

Fili en ricana tellement que sa pomme de pin lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser, poussée par le destin ou la chance, sur le crâne d'un des Wargs qui glapit et couina avant de tourner les coussinets, s'éloignant autant qu'il le pouvait de ces Nains lanceurs de feu.

-Attention !, renchérit alors Kili en lançant sa propre pomme de pin, faisant tout aussi mouche que son frère. Les règles stipulent que la balle est en fait une pomme de pin et qu'on a tout à fait le droit de l'enflammer. Gare aux brûlures, les prisonniers ! Il vaudrait mieux vous rendre !

Et les deux frères bombardèrent avec une joie plaisante à voir les pauvres Wargs qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils furent obligés de s'arrêter quand leur pin craqua, grinça et commença à s'abaisser vers le sol. Leur situation s'aggrava nettement et tourna au drame lorsqu'Ori faillit passer par-dessus bord, ne devant son salut qu'à la jambe de Dori sur laquelle il put s'accrocher.

Cette fois-là, Kili ne chercha même pas un lien avec un jeu.

Il se mit plutôt à supplier Mahal pour que Dori ne lâche pas la branche, qu'Ori ne lâche pas la jambe de son frère, que l'arbre ne lâche pas le sol…En fait, qu'ils ne tombent pas. La falaise était vraiment haute.

-Et si on daignait leur laisser gagner au jeu, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander à Fili pour tenter de calmer la panique montante, tu crois qu'ils laisseraient tomber ?

-Je crains, lui répondit Fili sans même le réprimander de plaisanter, que nos ennemis soient de bien mauvais joueurs.

-Quelle tristesse.

Puis les jeunes Nains ne turent. Et quand leur oncle s'élança pour aller combattre Azog et que sa Warg le serra dans son étau puissant, ils ne pensèrent qu'à une seule chose. Sauver Thorïn. Ce n'était plus attrape-Warg mais tue-Warg. Ce n'était plus un jeu ou une plaisanterie mais un combat mortel et sans pitié.

Avec un hurlement de guerre, ils bondirent sur les grands loups, Dwalïn à leurs côtés, et les autres Nains suivant derrière. Et quand les Aigles vinrent leur prêter main-forte, ce furent des cris de joie qu'ils poussèrent. Avec ces alliés, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

Les Wargs en vinrent presque à regretter de ne pas avoir été bons joueurs.

Bonus

Sur le dos de l'Aigle, Fili regardait son oncle inconscient dans les serres du grand oiseau plus avant, l'inquiétude se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux bleus. Ils n'avaient même pas pu regarder ses blessures avant que les Aigles ne les prennent sur leurs dos ou dans leurs serres pour les emmener il ne savait où.

-Fili ! Fili ! Fi ! Li !

Le jeune Nain percuta enfin que son frère s'époumonait à l'appeler depuis un bout de temps. Il lui accorda son attention et demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je viens de réaliser quelque chose, lui dit son frère d'un air sérieux. Air qui ne dupa pas Fili. Il connaissait cette étincelle dans le fond des yeux et ce petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Kili allait dire une bêtise. Mais il l'invita tout de même à le faire.

-On joue beaucoup dans cette quête. On a déjà eu attrape-Warg, chat perché, acro-branche, balle aux prisonniers.

Avec un petit sourire, Fili dû en convenir. Vue sous cet angle, leur quête s'avérait plus amusante que dangereuse. Il reporta son regard sur l'avant mais Kili le fit se retourner vers lui et reprit :

-Et dans la caverne des Gobelins, Gandalf a fait tomber un gros rocher qu'on a fait rouler pour écraser des Gobelins.

-Oui, acquiesça lentement Fili qui essayait de deviner où son frère voulait en venir. Kili se rapprocha de lui et murmura avec un grand sourire :

-Et bien, là, on a joué au jeu de quilles.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malgré la fatigue due aux derniers évènements, malgré son inquiétude pour Thorïn, malgré le fait d'être sur un Aigle géant à des mètres au-dessus du sol, le prince blond fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui l'aurait envoyé dans le vide si son frère n'avait pas pensé à l'agripper et à s'accrocher aux plumes avant d'être lui-aussi secoué par des rires puissants.

-Et ensuite, demanda Kili entre deux éclats de rire, ça sera quoi ? Balade en tonneau sur une rivière ?

S'il savait que ce n'était pas juste des paroles en l'air, peut-être se serait-il tu.

* * *

Et voilà cette mini-fic est finie. Je suis allée plus loin que je ne le pensais. :)


End file.
